Glittering Glass Eyes
by Queenofthemausoleum
Summary: Look into the mirror again. See that, you cruel little girl? This face that no one will ever, ever forget.' What happens when Rido turns Yuuki into a vampire? And Yuuki leaves Kaname and Zero? Rido X Yuki, some smut.
1. Chapter 1

**RidoRidoRido= Rido's POV**

**YuukiYuukiYuuki=Yuuki's pov**

**I'll warn you when you get to the smut  
**

note:this is not really based on the events in vampire knight. im just taking Matsuri Hino's characters and putting them in this fanfic.

and i seem to enjoy putting characters into mentally unstable situations. and very OOC as well. enjoy:)

**

* * *

  
**

She remembered his smooth voice breathing into her ear on the night she lost everything. The cold winter air stinging her cheeks as his fingers caressed her skin; contrary to his usual disposition his fingers were so careful, barely brushing her face.

"I am not Juuri," she had said despairingly. in response he merely smiled sadly and bent his head closer to hers, breath hitching slightly as he replied;

"I know."

**YuukiYuukiYuuki**

She thought back to the time when she was still a small child whose uncle came for visits now and then. His loneliness and masculinity were still the same as they were now, only now, if possible, he was more lonely than she remembered. He had been looking out through the window when she first came upon him.

"Uncle Rido?" he turned around and smiled. "Are you staying here?"

He seemed surprised when he saw her. Was it because of the glittering glass-like eyes she had? "Anything for my dear niece," he 'd bent down and kissed her hand, his soft hair lightly falling over his head and onto her hand. She'd been enchanted by him.

It was not until many years later that she had found out the truth about her brother. The adoring love she had for her favorite relative lapsed into hate, disbelief, so many questions until she grew up and understood a little of why he had done it.

* * *

The love he'd felt for Juuri was vast, uncontainable. The kind of love most never found until they grew old and understood more,the rarest kind of love where it seems the other breathes for you. Then the despair that she had chosen his brother over him, the pain at having to watch their child(it should have been his, it could have been his) grow up under Juuri and Haruka's loving glances. The loving glance that would never be aimed toward him.

This, coupled with the torture he had suffered when captured by others just as powerful as a pure-blood like him, he had gone mad. The everyday taking of blood while his powers where sealed, under the watch of a few hundred hunters at all times, living in a cell so dark he couldn't even imagine her face in his mind.

The endless cycle, repeating for a few hundred years of no warmth or love. He was no longer a man. He was primitive, he had no thoughts anymore.  
And- he did not know how- one day he escaped. the guards were all drunk and laughing, no longer paying attention to the prisoner that never moved. He summoned the only power left to him where the smallest remnants were left after they had sealed his powers, it was so weak it probably would not have worked at all, but he delved into the mind of one of the hunters(even the effort of doing that almost made him unconscious) but once in control, he ordered the hunter to release his powers.

No one noticed until he started massacring them all. Years of madness finally released, all into one continuing spiral of pleading faces splattered with blood. Yes. Feel it. This pleasure almost like taking blood. Play a game to see if the blood can splatter into your mouth. Play a game to see who can scream the loudest. Goodbye Juuri. Goodbye Haruka, I am not here anymore. Rido is gone,gone,gone.

And all that hurt and pain he had felt escalated into a pain a million times stronger than before. This child is not mine, he does not deserve to live! Take him away far away! Yes, because this is Juuri and Haruka's child. Look at that face! It looks too much like me! But it isn't!

He never did know what exactly he did with his sister's child. All he could remember was holding the sleeping boy in his arms, the madness had descended upon his mind and then he was not Rido anymore.

And when he found out, he screamed. Why on earth would he have resurrected the most powerful of the Kuran clan? Was it for revenge against the Association? So that he could finally be destroyed by one whose powers rivaled his own, to know what it felt like to be the weaker one?

Jurri and Haruka never really forgave him for that. Yes, they understood what had happened to him during those long years he had been missing, tried to find him, even agreed that in his place they might have done the same too. In fact, it was them who stopped him from killing himself.

And the very worst thing that happened after that were their deaths. Another pure-blood had impersonated him, tried to kidnap Yuuki for her blood and for other reasons best left unsaid. Juuri and Haruka had died protecting Yuuki against the horde of vampires that had come for their blood.

He couldn't look at Yuuki anymore after that. Every day he tried to smile back at her , at those innocent eyes(His sister had erased her memories and turned her into a human) that had forgotten she had ever been human. Every day hearing her voice say "Uncle Rido!" and the smile on her face so like Juuri's...

He didnt know how to take care of children. What were you supposed to feed them?

Eventually he gave her to Kaname, who gave her to Cross. He never visited her again, and her human brain forgot about him in the passing years as she became more and more like her mother.

Sometimes he saw her in the city. She was so unlike Juuri, in her school uniform and with her friend Zero. But that face, those eyes! The way they looked at things, the way she smiled, the way she laughed.

No, Juuri is gone now. The past is the past. Try to love your wife, try to love her son who isn't yours.

He focused on his plan to get revenge on the vampire's who had wronged him and his relatives. To wait until the old Association Leader died so he could start anew. To become allies with them, to destroy them from the inside. But first to destroy those vampires who had captured him.

He felt a grim satisfaction from manipulating those vampires who had wronged him until they ended up on the Association's list, where he would personally go there and watch the fearful looks on their faces as he approached.

And after that...what? No, he didn't love his wife, they'd already divorced-it was just so boring to spend any amount of time with her. Her son, which had been conceived illegitimately by another vampire, well, he was just wasting time staying in that house.

He'd been sleeping in one of the old buildings in the town where Yuuki went to school. It was a misty summer afternoon, he was so drowsy, until he heard a pair of footsteps.

**YuukiYuukiYuukiYuuki**

She was surprised when she came upon a sleeping man in the old warehouse.

He was striking to look at. The light hit his face in such a way that there was a sort of glow around him, he was a very-sexy!-man. No matter how you looked at it, he had a sense of aura about him that Kaname didnt have.

He must have been a vampire. His features were too much like Kaname's ( They could have been siblings), and he had the very same cold beauty all the Night class students had. Only somehow tripled. Or quadrupled. No, what was she thinking? Stop that! If he was a vampire, then what was he doing here? She shifted her hand closer to Artemis.

His eyes opened, and she nearly gasped. One eye was a bloody red, the other a luminescent blue. They seemed to shimmer threateningly as he raised his eyes to her, giving her a questioning stare as he sat up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I was the only one who came here." His voice was very smooth and deep.

She shifted her stance . "No, you aren't. Im sorry, I'm going to have to ask you what your business is here. I am a guardian of Cross Academy, and we can't have any unknowns wandering about."

His eyes opened wider in suprise. "So, you knew? , I was on my way to speak to Kaname and Kaien Cross today when I decided to take a nap. I am a relative of Kaname's."

Yuuki relaxed slightly. "Really? I knew you looked too much like Kaname." She held out her hand. "I'm Yuuki Cross, Kaien Cross' daughter."

He smiled a bit sadly as he heard this. "Is that so? Well, you may call me Mr. Kuran."

**RidoRidoRido**

Yuuki had grown up into quite a tomboy. Despite the skirt she was wearing, he could make out the thick muscles in her slight frame garnered from the years of training she had spent learning to protect herself and others. Standing there, she seemed quite vulnerable but was actually very strong as there was hardly a trace of fat left on her. Her haircut was short and conventional, and she had a little dirt here and there**. **So unlike the gentle Juuri.

Despite everything, he just could not stop comparing the two! It was the same face, only Yuuki's was slightly rounder and her eyelashes longer. Her eyes were brown, but he attested that to the pureblood part of her locked away. No doubt her true eye color would be red, just like all the other Kuran's. The lovely, bloody red he had always hated. You see it everywhere and after a while the color red isn't beautiful anymore. Life is just flowing through the veins , the lovely veins.

**YuukiYuukiYuuki**

After Yuuki escorted him to the Academy, she didnt see him again. All the while a little sense of unease coiled up her stomach. Run, run as fast as you can, somewhere far away from here. Run, run, her gut kept telling her. But why?

Yuuki and Mr. Kuran bumped into each other again. He gave her his sad smile, then invited her to lunch in his room. Her father had arranged for him to live at the dorms, but wouldnt tell Yuuki why._ It'll be a good experience for you, _he'd said, and seemed to have a sad tone in his voice. But why? His voice, the tone like a final goodbye but...

The moment she entered the room she knew something was wrong. There was Mr. Kuran, looking as handsome as always, but he seemed so sad.

"Yuuki..."

He came at her so fast she couldn't react. Suddenly she felt her arms pinned behind her, her back falling gently onto a pillow as he bent his head towards her neck. She couldn't scream, she couldn't move, all she saw in fearful anticipation were his fangs going, going towards her skin.

He bit, and...It felt so good. She felt every drop of blood going into him as she lay limp unable to move, her breath coming in uneven gasps as his weight crushed her , but all her confused mind could focus on was the ecstacy of the feeling. His cold, cold hands embracing her, freezing her skin until all she saw where icicles.

Then, with his blood came her memories.

Juuri, Haruka, and this man-Rido-her uncle, her favorite uncle, and her brother, her hate for Rido when she found out, and-oh god, the memories of that time in the dark he was giving her. Fear and hope, love and loss, yearning for Juuri every single day, being degraded and beaten until he could barely breath-this wasn't how it was supposed to be. She wasn't supposed to remember that. Loving her uncle. Her uncle smiling at her that rare smile, her uncle holding her hand, discovering what being in love felt like when she was only a toddler. The world was a cruel, cruel place.

She found she was able to move again, and clutched him to her as she felt the hunger she'd never felt before. Their hands gripping at each other in a passion as her human shell cracked off.

It was so interesting to feel your face fall off only to look in a mirror and see it there, more beautiful than ever before, only your eyes are rubies and you look like a starving beast.

She bent her head towards his lips, her fangs piercing them as their mouths glued together. This was pure, carnal, lust. Don't pay attention to the frantic beating of his heart. You want it you get it, you are a princess like he always called you. Goodbye Yuuki just like he said it to himself.

* * *

**STOP! LEMON! SEX! SCROLL DOWN IF YOU DONT WANT TO SEE!  
**

**

* * *

**

His fingers made their way into her underwear and she gasped as he moved them inside her.

She felt his fangs dig even deeper into her neck, if possible, and oh it hurt so much but it felt so good! She moaned against his ministrations as she felt her blood trickling down her neck.

He couldnt stand her writhing and moaning anymore. All that was left of him now was animal. Take her, the little minx had been playing with him ever since she was little. No more innocent Yuuki. He wanted her _now_.

Rido ripped off her clothes and pinned her arms above her head after she had unzipped his pants. He entered her with one, fast thrust, covering her mouth with his like a twisted proof of love as she screamed in pain, feeling the blood rush to her face as he pounded into her, her arching back, the blood spilling out from her legs. Oh god she was dying.

She thrashed under him as he filled her insides. Her eyes closed in pain as wave after wave of pleasure came, his mouth latched onto her neck because he was _hungry. _

* * *

**ITS OVER NOW:)**

* * *

He was taking her life away. Sucking her dry, everything she ever wanted.

They lay spent and shivering on the bed, panting breaths hot enough to create smoke.

Her eyes met his only to see a look of intense pain.

" Don't you dare apologize," she said as she got up only to fall down again as another wave of memories pressed themselves against her she felt his hands immediately supporting her.

She'd been a cruel child. Most vampires were. She remembered showcasing the only form of love she knew to Rido, baiting him and seducing him as only a small child could do. She couldn't act like Haruka and Juuri did, after all, they were already married. Dressing in cute little doll dresses, she'd just finished reading Vladimir Nabokov's _Lolita. _

Her hair in two small pigtails, opening her eyes wide to showcase her lovely red eyes, smiling the little smile grown-ups did but on a little girl it must have been horrifically confusing.

Being human. The sweet little girl she could have been had she not had pureblood parents. The clumsy, pretty girl she used to be. Now no longer clumsy, or pretty. Horrendously gorgeous. A face no one would ever forget.

Look into the mirror again. See that, you cruel little girl? This face that no one will ever, ever forget. See how beautiful. They will all destroy themselves for you. The lovely, lovely chains. There, touch the mirror. Its not you, someone else is behind the mirror and they are copying your movements. It isn't you _shut up _just _shut up._ No! Never!

She wailed, so high that blood came out of her eyes. Never-mind it doesn't matter its not me who is screaming. Oh, is that Rido who is carrying me? He is so cold. Its like the old days where he carried me to bed when I fell asleep. I never had to know what it was like to be human. I wish I'd never known. Zero, Yori, Kaname. You stupid bitch why didn't you listen to your instinct now look where you are.

* * *

DUH DUH DUH DUH!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

How could it have ended up like this? When had he finally succumbed to those glittering red eyes that no one else had but Yuuki? Those eyes that had haunted his dreams after he had first seen them, a vicious little girl who took control of his heart and twisted it.

Did he love her more than Juuri? Did he love her because of Juuri?

He had to think. Yes, the first meeting, her eyes standing out the most. Like rubies. Smiling the cynical, seductive smile children should never smile.

Was she fascinated by him? Yes, his eyes were two different colors, so perhaps the thing that drew them together at first were the eyes. Two admired outcasts of society.

The back of his neck prickling in warning of something. Even as they took naps together in the sunny drawing room, seeing the light play on her.

The second meeting. Her little childish arms wrapping themselves around his waist. A plaintitive pleading voice telling him not to leave.

The third, the fourth, the fifth. Blending together until it was a blur. She, turning her cynical disapproving eyes on the women and men who clung to him. Until they all left.

"You are mine now,' her eyes said. Her small hands reaching up. Likewise, she was his. The beautiful child.

Reading poetry out loud to one another, in a fit of passion he grabbed hold of her arms and kissed her on the mouth. "You are perfect," he told her. She smiled and started to dance with him, singing "These walls, these walls keep closing in, oh where do we begin our dismantling...". A nicely raucous, decadent dark cabaret song...

Did he love her at all, then? Or was it only a seduction?

She spun him around until the only thing he could hear was her laughter bouncing off the walls.

And that lovely laughter was still ringing inside his head and he was much too dizzy to do anything about it.

* * *

sorry for the long wait:)


End file.
